Introduce a Little Anarchy
by LizzytheMimzy
Summary: A lil story I dreamt about how Harley and Joker met when they were kids,and then grew up together. Sort of a crossover of Joker from Dark knight, and HarleyQuinn from original cartoons. Harley/Joker ftw! X3 -Rated M for DEFINITE later chapters-


First Joker/Harley fanfic I've done. REALLY pleased with how it came out. Will most DEFINITELY be writing more chapters.

Disclaimer: Harley3, Joker 3 DC Comics  
Story (lizzythemimzy./art/Introduce-a-Little-Chaos-Ch1-100706196, and lizzythemimzy./691.html ) Mine. Product of My Dreams. (They're Magically Delicious!)

**Chapter****1:****End****of****Innocence**

Every friendship (/relationship) starts differently. And there are oh, so many ways that they get their beginning. The important thing to remember, though, is that the way that a friendship (/relationship) begins usually predicts what kind of friendship (/relationship) it will be. This was very much the case when a little chaos was introduced to my small little town.

It all started (Cliché, I know. Do something about it.) the summer of the year that I turned seven. Where I lived was peaceful, and what everybody loved most about it was its summers. Perfect summers. Not too hot, not too cold, not too windy, not too rainy. Perfect. Normally, everyone would be outside, but, for some unknown reason, today the sky was just completely spattered with clouds. All traces of blue sky or yellow sun had been drowned out. But of course, "precocious" little me was outside, enjoying the day anyway. I swear, if it was daytime, you couldn't get me to go inside. Even if you dragged me with an iron chain, whether it was rain, snow, a tornado, or a hurricane, I was still determined that I was gonna stay outside. On rare days like that oddly cloudy one, I rather enjoyed being alone outside. It allowed me to act the way I wanted to, not having to worry about nosy neighbors poking their faces over their hedges or spying on me from their front porch swings. On this particular day, I was hanging upside down from a tree branch by my knees, getting a different perspective on the world that I already saw quite differently from everyone else (Had I only known then how much more he would've changed it…). As I was hanging upside down, I saw a sight even more strange and different than what I was actually looking for. It was a boy, about my age, smugly strolling (but also with an air of being forlorn) down my street. Curious as I usually was, I flipped over onto my feet, brushed my long blonde hair out of my face, and continued to watch this unfamiliar boy walk, uncaring of anything else, down the road past me. I worried what the neighbors would do if they saw some unknown kid without "parental supervision" walkin' around. Everybody in the damned town would know about him before lunch (I always HATED that. Such common, simple minds finding entertainment in the gossip of other common, simple minds. Oh, how I don't miss them.) I began to run toward him, expecting friendliness. I mean, he did have this great big grin plastered on his face. Only when I got within a couple feet did I stop and realize what a horrible mistake I had made. This seven year old boy's face had been mangled and scarred in a permanent, twisted, demonic smile. However, this was not the case when seeing his true demeanor: pure hatred. In my state of shock, I wasn't able to react to a surprisingly vicious right hook to my left cheek. I hit the gravel; hard. He just stood there. Cackling like mad (Mad. What a simple word, knowing what I know now…), and licking his lips. Now he had made me angry. I simply stood up, wiped the dirt from my hands, ignored the blood, and quickly came back with a swift uppercut of my own. The boy fell on his ass, apparently more out of shock than actual force. Rubbing his jaw and smacking his lips, he looked up at me curiously, that scarred smile still staring at me in the face, almost hypnotizing me. Despite this fact, I stuck my hand out to him, and said, matter-of-factly, "Name's Harley. Harley Quinzel. Gonna tell me yours?" The kid got up without my help, and seemed to study me for a moment, still licking those damn lips. After a moment, he seemed to make a decision. He opened his mouth and seemed ready to give a name, but stopped short (I never have dared to ask him his real name…). After a couple moments more, he smiled for real this time, stretching those ragged scars to their full length, filling his entire face with just…SMILE. I was absolutely mesmerized as he opened those grinning chapped lips and simply stated, "Joker."

So that's how me and Joker's friendship (/relationship) got started.

Violently.


End file.
